


Flip It

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: The Poetry Of Ideas [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: They could have had it all, five years ago. Lucky for them life has a way of granting second chances.





	Flip It

_I’m back in town, wanna meet at the bar tonight?  
  
_Jean had been staring at the screen for almost twenty minutes now. It was harder than expected to not drop everything and answer immediately just because he hadn’t seen that name pop up in his phone for five years. That would only make him look desperate. Like he’d been waiting for this moment, ready to make himself available whenever he was called.  
And just because that held at least some truth didn’t mean he’d have to let the world know about his lingering weakness.  
  
Jean made it almost an hour until he cancelled his plans for the night and typed out a casual response, trying to tell himself his heart was always beating this quickly.  
  
~  
  
“Wow, Jean! You look amazing!” Eren’s grin was blinding as he pulled Jean into a quick but heartfelt hug before leading him over to an empty table.   
“Thanks”, Jean mumbled, a little overwhelmed by the sheer presence of his old friend. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like. “You … you too.” What a gross understatement that was.   
Eren was gorgeous.  
  
He’d matured a lot, as was to be expected after five years apart. His hair was longer, dark waves reaching his shoulders now and they looked so soft Jean wanted to do nothing more than let his fingers glide through them.   
There were also a few new piercings, matching ones in the corners of Eren’s lower lip and an array of silver hoops decorating the shell of his left ear.  
He’d filled out more, stretching the fabric of his cruelly from-fitting shirt, and he’d grown a bit, even though he was still on the short side. Shorter than Jean at least.  
  
Eren soon left the table again to get them some drinks, leaving Jean to enjoy the view of his backside and try to not let too many memories he’d made with that ass resurface. Jean failed spectacularly.   
  
“So”, Jean began after Eren had joined him again, fingers curling around a glass of beer. “You back to visit someone, or…?”  
Shaking his head Eren hummed a deep noise that made Jean’s stomach flip. For fucks sake.  
“The job didn’t really work out. It was fine for a few years but I wanna do something different now.”  
“Couldn’t find anything different over there?” The words had barely left him and Jean already wanted to take them back. Stupid, stupid…  
  
Eren furrowed his brows, tipped his head to the side. Looked at Jean in just that way, the one that had made him weak five years ago and was making him weak now. Like Eren was staring straight into his very soul.  
“I felt like it was time to come back. You don’t want me to?”  
Five minutes. They hadn’t even talked for five minutes and Jean was already blushing under Eren’s intensity.   
  
“No”, he mumbled back, finally managing to rip his eyes away from Eren’s and gulp down a mouthful of beer. “No, it’s good. It’s uh, it’s great. Really.”  
There was a tense stretch of silence before Eren laughed, loud and carefree. Absolutely beautiful with the way the skin around his eyes crinkled.  
“I’m just messing with you. You haven’t changed that much, have you?”   
Jean bristled a bit but couldn’t hold back a small chuckle himself. Eren’s laugh had always been infectious.  
“I guess not...”  
  
The ice was broken after that and they managed to fall into a comfortable conversation. Eren told him all about his time abroad, about his exciting job at a travel agency, the friends he’d made and the final decision to come back after all.   
Jean didn’t consider the way he’d spent the last five years to be nearly as entertaining as Eren’s stories about testing hotels and camp sites in Taiwan and New Zealand, but he still gave a brief synopsis when asked, feeling incredibly underwhelming.   
  
Somewhere along the line their conversation halted for a few beats and when Eren nudged it back to life it was with a question that Jean had felt coming since he’d gotten the text this afternoon.  
“So … are you seeing anyone right now?”  
Jean swallowed, grip tightening around his second glass of beer. He licked his lips, took a breath.  
“Eren, if this was a booty call I swear to god I’ll...”  
“It wasn’t”, Eren interjected, very decidedly, and there it was again. That gaze, looking right into Jean’s soul. “I promise it wasn’t a booty call.”  
  
“Well, in that case...” Another deep breath. “I’m not.”  
Of course he wasn’t. He hadn’t been able to form anything close to a stable relationship since Eren left. Yeah, there had been some cute girls and nice guys, some he’d even managed to keep for a few months. But in the end none of them had measured up. Not a single person in five years. How pathetic was that.   
Eren nodded slowly, still looking at Jean with unbearable intensity while sucking on one of his piercings like he was deep in thought.  
  
“Wanna get out of here, then?”  
Jean knew he should probably say no. That a lot had changed and they needed time to really get to know each other again.   
But he had waited five years for this moment to come. A man could only be that patient. So he nodded and emptied his glass with a few fast, deep gulps.   
“Yeah...”  
  
~  
  
They didn’t make it into the bedroom. They barely made it into Jean’s apartment at all, with Eren shoving him against the wall as soon as they’d stumbled through the front door.   
“God, Jean”, Eren panted, then pressed their lips together in a fierce, hungry kiss that took Jean’s breath away. He wasn’t used to this anymore, to fire blooming under his skin with just a touch and a word. A shiver ran down his spine and he grabbed Eren’s body tighter, pulling it closer against his own.   
“Didn’t think you’d actually...”  
Jean growled when Eren paused, digging his teeth into Eren’s plush lower lip and pulling back to let it slide free again.  
“What?”, he purred. “Go for it?”  
  
Another kiss, deeper and with tongue this time. Eren was still just as skilled as he had been all those years ago, expertly licking into Jean’s mouth until he managed to coax a low moan from him.   
“Thought I’d fucked up”, he panted, lips trailing along Jean’s cheekbone and down until he could nibble at a pale neck. “Thought you wouldn’t wanna...”  
“Oh, I thought about it.”  
Lie. Jean could have never even considered turning Eren down. Neither the invitation this afternoon, nor the one earlier tonight.   
He’d always sucked at telling Eren No and obviously he hadn’t gotten any better after their time apart. If anything those five years had starved him, made him even needier, willing to put up with anything if it would only bring Eren back into his life. And into his bed, apparently.   
  
“Well, I’m gonna make it worth your while”, Eren promised with a shit-eating grin, skin around his eyes crinkling beautifully. Jean could feel his heart flutter, the traitor.   
“You better...”  
They kissed again and again, reacquainting their lips and tongues and even their teeth, nipping and biting playfully, making each other sigh and groan. The piercings were new, an interesting addition to the feeling of kissing Eren. They managed to set kissing him even further apart from kissing anyone else.   
Jean could feel Eren’s hands wander, down his back and stroking along his sides, slipping under his shirt to press and rub against skin. Those clever fingers were so warm, making Jean melt right into the touch.  
  
Eren pulled back to look at him, gnawing on one of the piercings, lips flushed and slick. His eyes flicked up and down Jean’s body like he was assessing him, then a smirk spread across his face.  
“You’re still a skinny little twink...”  
Jean frowned but before he could answer Eren had grabbed his hips and lifted him up, making Jean let out an indignant shriek and wrap his long legs around Eren’s waist in an effort to not tumble to the ground.   
“I love it”, Eren purred as he leaned Jean’s body back against the wall but pulled their hips together in a dirty grinding motion. “Makes me wanna fuck you like this...”  
  
“E-eren...”, Jean stuttered but didn’t manage to voice a single word of protest when Eren rubbed against him like that, already hard in his pants.  
So instead Jean let his head fall back against the wall and wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders, trying to steady himself as clever fingers popped open the button of his jeans.   
Eren took a breath and for a moment it seemed like he wanted to say something, but then he reached into Jean’s briefs with a strange kind of resolve to pull out his dick.  
Moaning softly Jean let himself sink deeper into Eren’s arms, trusting the other man to hold him up.   
“You know, Jean...”, Eren mumbled when he finally started to jerk him off, grip tight and sure and still so very familiar. Breath hot against Jean’s neck. “I read all of your articles.”  
“...huh?” There was no way he could muster anything more coherent at the moment, all but melting into Eren, his steady hold and his firm grip and the needy pleasure he was giving Jean.  
“Didn’t understand a word. You’re so fucking smart...”, Eren continued, voice now muffled with how he pressed his face into the crook of Jean’s neck. “Knew you’d have your PhD before I came back, knew it...”  
“Eren...”  
  
Burning green eyes locked with Jean’s as Eren raised his head again, fingers still squeezing tightly around Jean’s cock, their slick slide pushing him higher.  
It was true, Jean was smart. He knew why Eren brought up reading his boring scientific articles, knew what kind of confession hid behind the words. They’d never been great at expressing their feelings and even though this time it was so ridiculously thinly veiled that Jean could almost taste it, could almost hear himself answer – _I missed you, too…  
_There was still a whole ocean of cowardice and silence and missed opportunities between them and they just weren’t there yet.  
  
So Jean bared his teeth, letting his stupid, vulnerable heart flutter helplessly, and growled: “Bedroom, now.”  
Eren’s breath hitched. But then he smirked and nodded.  
  
~  
  
Jean’s body gave way for Eren like there had never been anyone else, still remembering the slow but confident stretch of fingers that knew him all too well, falling pliant under feverish kisses and shivering when Eren pushed inside, thick and satisfying, just what Jean had been waiting for.  
Convincing his brain to stop analysing and reading the world into each move Eren made was so much easier when most of his ability to even think was wiped out by the deep, indulgent rhythm the other man set.  
  
“God yes...”, Eren breathed, voice sounding just a little strained, eyes sliding shut as he gave himself to the sensations. “That’s … I’ve, oh...”  
Jean didn’t even try to answer, digging his fingers into Eren’s shoulders instead, trying to wiggle back into the rhythm as much as he could, with Eren’s powerful body braced above him, pinning him against the mattress.   
He’d almost forgotten what this felt like, almost. But that was the thing about Eren. Nobody, no matter how close they might get in one way or another, could ever completely forget about him.  
Not about the way he could look at someone like they were the most important person in the whole wide world, not about how he cracked flirty, teasing jokes that would make anyone’s heart flutter nervously, not about the feeling of his fingertips against skin or the fluid, even movement of his hips when he fucked someone into sweet oblivion.   
  
Jean let his eyes flutter shut, trying to sort his memories from the reality they were bleeding into, but after just a few moments he had to open them again. Who could say what this way exactly? Maybe they were just feeling nostalgic, maybe this wasn’t anything but a fling for old time’s sake. And if that was the case Jean couldn’t afford to miss even a single second.   
He needed to remember this, catalogue it and file it away safely, just in case the memory had to last him another five lonely years.  
  
“Fuck, Jean...”, Eren panted, eyelids fluttering, and a second later his piercing gaze was back on Jean. “You feel so good, so...”  
Jean shivered, squirming at the praise and digging his nails into damp skin, making Eren gasp in turn.   
“You too”, he mumbled. A beautiful smile spread across Eren’s flushed face. “Come on, you can go – hah, harder...”  
As wonderful as the slow, heady rhythm was, Jean began to crave more, faster, deeper. He’d been aching for Eren’s full intensity after every unsatisfying hook-up and whenever he’d allowed himself to let his mind wander while pleasuring himself. He would make sure they both got what they needed out of this.   
  
Instead of following his command immediately Eren kept smiling, then shifted his weight to cup Jean’s cheeks with both hands and pull him into a slow, deep kiss that matched the simmering heat of the thrusts perfectly.   
When they parted Eren was still smiling. Maybe it had gotten just a little softer.  
“Whatever you want, gorgeous...”  
Before Jean could grumble something about the ridiculous endearment Eren shifted again, throwing both of Jean’s legs over his shoulders and basically bending him in half when leaning in for another kiss.  
“Whatever you want...”  
  
With that he threw himself into fucking Jean utterly senseless, setting a quick, hard rhythm, hips slapping against Jean’s skin with every thrust.   
Jean groaned, nails ripping long, searing lines down Eren’s back as he bit his lip against more embarrassing sounds that wanted to escape.   
Of course Eren was having none of it. He pressed another surprisingly sweet kiss against Jean’s jaw, nuzzling it lovingly. A stark contrast to the ruthless pace with which he was still drilling into Jean.  
“Come on”, he coaxed. “Let me hear you. You always sound so sexy, so damn hot...”  
  
A particularly hard shove right along his prostate made Jean yelp, scratching Eren’s back even more but the other man didn’t seem to care. If anything his grin grew wider.  
“That’s it”, he hummed, repeating the motion with deadly precision. “Show me, fuck Jean, show me how much you’re … enjoying this...”  
That alone wouldn’t have been enough to convince Jean but then Eren trailed his lips along Jean’s neck and up until he could nose at his ear and whisper a hot, needy “Please...”  
Jean melted. He melted with a deep, drawn-out moan that made Eren sigh happily in turn.   
  
“Like that”, Eren panted, pulling back just enough to shoot a grin at him. “God Jean, you’re so hot...”  
And with that Jean let go, let Eren hear every delicate, embarrassing and beautiful noise, every desperate, needy cry for more.   
Eren gave him more. Still harder, still faster, stammering filth into Jean’s ears and panting heated little confessions about how much he’d missed this, how he’d dreamed of coming back and getting to have Jean again.  
  
“Can’t believe I can … oh, we can … like … fuck Jean, you’re so hot...”  
Jean smirked as much as he could still manage, Eren was oddly endearing when he lost the ability to form coherent sentences. If he remembered correctly, that meant…  
“Shit, too hot … way too hot, ‘m gonna...”  
“It’s okay”, Jean panted back, squeezing tightly around Eren’s perfect cock inside him. “You can. Just … just come. Whenever...”  
“B-but you … haven’t, you...”  
“Shhhhhh”, Jean soothed, pulling his fingers from the tortured skin of Eren’s back to instead run them through long, damp hair. It was just as soft as he’d imagined.  
  
“We’ll think … think of something. Could just flip...”  
Eren gasped, twitching and moaning but still fucking into Jean as hard as he could.   
“You wanna … you wanna fuck me?”  
Jean smirked and pulled Eren’s face close, breathing hotly against flushed lips.  
“Yeah...”  
“Fuck Jean, fuck that’s … oh shit, oh … ohhh...”  
The suggestion alone was enough to tip Eren over, body twitching violently and hips slamming into Jean’s as he lost it, jaw working around nothing and green eyes ablaze.  
  
~  
  
“Come on...”, Eren panted into the pillow he’d pulled close, hugging it to his chest. “It’s okay, ‘m fine.” He was lying on his front, showing off the perfect shapes of his tan, muscular back and the inviting swell of his ass. One of his legs was bent a little to the side, propping his hips up just right while Jean straddled the other leg to carefully, so very carefully slide into him.   
“You’re just, ah … so tight...”, Jean mumbled back, focusing hard to keep his grip and not just bury himself with one deep thrust, taking it slow instead and rubbing Eren’s warm back and broad shoulders soothingly.   
  
Eren hummed, a deeply relaxed sound despite the obvious tension he still carried in his body.  
“Yeah, haven’t done this in … a while...”  
There was something in Eren’s voice, in the way he paused for all but a second that made Jean’s mouth run dry and liquid heat lap up his spine.   
He knew there’d been others, would have to be crazy to not at least strongly suspect it. Jean had his fair share of flings and brief relationships during the last five years, it was only right to assume Eren had gone and done the same. Especially since he’d travelled the whole world and probably could get anyone into his bed with a flirtatious smile and a snap of his fingers.  
But the sheer possibility, the weak insinuation that he hadn’t done _this_ , let anyone inside him, since they’d last been together … it made a feverish possessiveness simmer in Jean’s blood and he couldn’t keep it from getting to his head at least a little.   
  
Eren was here. He’d come back. Not for or because of Jean but he was back nonetheless. Maybe it was up to Jean to make him want to stay this time.   
So he braced both hands next to Eren’s shoulders and leaned down to breathe a trail of kisses along his neck, nosing at the long hair that still smelled just like Jean remembered, like moss and tree bark and sunlight filtering through a thick canopy of leaves.   
Eren made a soft noise in the back of his throat and tilted his head, offering up his neck for Jean’s lips. It took a few more moments but then his muscles relaxed just a bit more around the tip of Jean’s cock, allowing him to slide deeper.  
  
“Oh fuck, that’s good...”, Eren mumbled, shoving his face into the pillow and moving his hips back, opening up beautifully until Jean was buried inside him as deeply as he could. Both of them were frozen for a moment, lost in the feeling of their sudden connection, until Eren wiggled under him and threw a glance over his shoulder, tangled strands of hair falling into his half-lidded eyes.   
“Come on, Jean”, he smirked and bit his lower lip, looking more gorgeous than Jean had ever seen him. “Fuck me.”  
The way Eren breathed those words, almost like a plea, made hot arousal coil in Jean’s stomach. But at the same time he knew that wasn’t what they were doing at all. No, this whole thing was so far removed from the rough and tumble, brainless fucking he’d expected when Eren had first shoved him against the wall in the hallway.   
  
Their old no strings attached, friends with benefits facade was crumbling, barely able to hide the vast Underneath that should have faded away by now but was just as terrifyingly intense as the thing they’d bolted from five years ago. 

Or rather Eren had bolted, leaving Jean to pick up the pieces by himself and bury their Underneath in work and meaningless sex.   
But this was not the time to hold on to grudges, not when Eren was looking at him with a blend of emotions so deep and intense no cocky facade could ever hide it away.  
  
It was true. They’d never been great at expressing their feelings but maybe there was no need to put any of this into words. Maybe putting it into action was enough.   
So Jean shifted his weight, carefully balancing on one hands as he cupped Eren’s jaw with the other to pull him up and into a kiss that was slow and deep and full of tongue.   
Eren breathed his name when they parted, dark lashes fluttering and Jean couldn’t resist kissing him again, swallowing Eren’s moan and breathing his own against slick lips when he started to move.   
  
Jean needed a while to find the right rhythm and pace, experimented with the strength and speed of his thrusts until he found just what made Eren melt into the mattress and cry out for him.   
Eren still liked it slow and deep, fingers tangling in the sheets whenever Jean grazed his prostate, eagerly raising his hips and moving back into the thrusts.  
  
“Shit, like that”, he panted, spine bowing and offering himself up. Jean couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. Eren was absolutely gorgeous like this, body moving on it’s own, seeking pleasure, straining to get closer and silently begging for more.  
He was still incredibly tight around Jean’s cock, muscles fluttering and clamping down, trying to pull him deeper. But Jean resisted, wanting to give Eren just what he needed. To remind him what they’d had all those years ago and give him a reason to maybe want to do this again, sometime soon.   
  
“Like this?”, Jean mumbled back, hiding his face in dark hair as he bit his lip, already feeling a blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck.   
But Eren loved it when he made noise, when he talked and moaned and screamed. Got him more excited than anything else. So Jean would talk. And maybe moan and scream. Whatever it took.  
“Nice and slow and … and deep, yeah? Can take our time, we … we can...” Jean trailed off with a weak whimper when Eren squeezed around him, one hand reaching back to grab his hip, holding on tight.   
  
“Jean … Jean, touch me”, he moaned sweetly and Jean could feel his cock twitch, precome dribbling into the condom. “Wanna feel, wanna feel your hands … all over … Jean...”  
His body was moving before his brain had even finished processing the plea, weight shifting again until he was resting on top of Eren to free his hands. One of his palms found Eren’s side, rubbing it soothingly, while the other grabbed and squeezed a muscular thigh.  
His thrusts became shallow and even slower, barely more than a soft rocking motion of his hips, but Eren still moaned and sighed like Jean was giving him everything he’d ever wished for.   
  
Taking deep breaths Jean nuzzled Eren’s neck lovingly, pressing the occasional kiss against warm skin.  
“I got you”, he mumbled, surprised to find his own voice shaking along with the subtle tremble in his limbs. It wasn’t exertion or anything like that, it was … something different. “Eren … Eren, I’m...”  
It should have been embarrassing, mortifying even, how close he already was. It hadn’t been more than a few minutes of gentle humping yet Jean could feel it, the burning need between them, the flickering flames of lust and something else entirely whipping him higher.  
  
But Eren just sighed happily and grabbed Jean’s wandering hand, squeezing it.  
“Me, too”, he admitted and there was a smirk to his voice. “Gonna come like this. With … with you inside.”  
Jean clenched his teeth, suppressing a shudder and barely keeping himself from tipping over like that. When he had himself a little more under control he braced his elbow next to Eren’s shoulder, giving himself the leverage he needed to grind deeper, harder, to make Eren moan.  
  
“God, Eren … this … you feel so good … so, so good...”  
Eren sighed and nodded, squeezed Jean’s finger again. And then he went for the kill.  
“I missed this”, Eren admitted, voice low and raspy. “I missed you, Jean...”  
He could do nothing but choke on Eren’s name as the tide of his orgasm crashed over him.   
  
~  
  
“You can...”, Jean swallowed and actually had to look away from Eren, freshly showered, wearing nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist. Hair tousled and still damp. “You can stay the night. If you want to.”  
He’d spent the last twenty minutes debating whether or not he should make an offer like that. But Eren’s confession was still ringing in his ears and Jean had always hated making the same mistake twice.  
  
The look Eren shot him made him reconsider his decision.  
“You sure?”, Eren asked and crossed the room with confident steps. Like he owned the place. Then he let himself sink onto the freshly made bed next to Jean.  
There was a stretch of silence.  
Jean shrugged.  
  
“Wouldn’t have asked you otherwise.” Or rather he couldn’t possibly take it back without looking like an absolute idiot.   
But maybe that was for the best, because the next moment Eren was smirking at him.  
“One condition”, he purred and scooted just a little closer. “You let me take you out for breakfast tomorrow.”  
  
Jean furrowed his brows, tilted his head. Didn’t answer for a long moment. That was a condition he definitely hadn’t expected but that didn’t mean it wasn’t welcome. Eren seemed to take his silence differently, though.  
“Jean, I know I fucked up”, he began, voice honest and eyes open. “I ran away because I was scared and then I was too embarrassed to even call. You didn’t deserve any of that. But I promised this wasn’t some booty call and I wanna make good on that. I wanna … try this time. Because I never stopped … missing you.”  
  
Breathing got hard for a few seconds when a ball of warmth lodged itself in Jean’s chest, making his heartbeat flutter and his mouth run dry. He’d never heard Eren apologize for anything before. He forced a wobbly smile onto his face and arched an eyebrow at Eren.  
“You’ll take me anywhere I want for breakfast?”  
There wasn’t even a spark of hesitation before Eren nodded, scooting even closer as he laid a careful hand on Jean’s knee.  
“Anywhere. I don’t care. Whatever you want.”  
“That café in Trost?”  
  
Now there was a spark of hesitation but Jean wasn’t bothered by it. If Eren was actually serious he had _a lot_ to make up for. Of course Jean had, as well. They’d both been idiots. But he didn’t mind starting with Eren’s share.  
“That’s a two hour drive, Jean.”  
He arched the other eyebrow and it took Eren mere seconds to fold under his stare.  
“Alright. Alright, let’s have breakfast in Trost tomorrow!”  
“Brunch”, Jean corrected with a smirk and revelled in Eren’s confused gaze. He didn’t let the other man get in a single word before he climbed into his lap and tugged on the towel.   
“We won’t be getting up that early...”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
